1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bowling ball holders, and more particularly to a device adapted to be readily attached to or removed from the finger holes of a bowling ball, so that it can be used to lift, hold, carry, or swing a ball to practice a bowler's method of delivery.
b. 2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ Des. 191,604 Des. 277,903 1,024,635 3,011,648 3,690,360 ______________________________________
None of the patents found in the search discloses a bowling ball holder comprising a pair of separate finger-like members adapted to be inserted in separate finger holes of a ball and which may be readily attached to each other or removed from each other by flexible straps with adjustable fastening means to form a handle-like structure.